


First Kisses

by Heronfem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, M/M, Samifer - Freeform, temporary drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1253050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heronfem/pseuds/Heronfem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses, from 1951 to 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses

_"I just have one request," Sam said when they were first living together, and Lucifer had just started work. The year was 1951, they had shared their first kiss a scant six months ago, and together they had bought a small place far enough out of town that it was bordering on being farmland, away from prying eyes._

_"What request?" Lucifer asked over coffee and slightly burned toast, looking up from the paper._

_"Kiss me every morning before you leave." Sam smiled, and went to cook more bacon. The house was full of the scent, rich and thick and soothing to Lucifer’s nose. He watched Sam cook, massive form attired in a plain shirt and loose, comfortable slacks and suspenders. His hair had been short then, and he hummed when he cooked._

_"You have a deal," Lucifer had said, his smile fond, and went back to his paper._

It hadn’t been long until the hair had grown out to his shoulders, and Lucifer was having to find reasons why he wasn’t married or hosting parties. It wasn’t easy, with Sam being a housewife who sometimes went off to work construction jobs and him taking off to go and win court battles. There were days when kissing in the morning felt like a slap to the face, and others where it was the most tender caress in the world.

And there were days when it was all pain, like the day that he woke up to find Sam crying at the table, a picture of his nieces and and nephew on the table. That day Lucifer had called in sick and taken him into his arms, crooned sweet words to him and held him close while he wailed, miserable and longing for the children they could never have.

Most days the kisses were brief. Sometimes they led to him being late to work. Sometimes they led to Sam being hoisted up onto the counter, because Lucifer was still incredibly strong and Sam grew soft over time. Sometimes the kisses were the greatest, most tender things in all the world, and Lucifer went to work a little softer, a little more willing to listen.

Once in a while, Lucifer was the one waking up to a kiss as Sam collapsed into bed, ashen and exhausted from a grave shift.

They kissed every morning when they feared that one or both of them would be called away to the war, and on June 28, 1969, Lucifer went home early and dragged him away from where he was preparing dinner to hold him so tightly he left bruises. They kept the curtains tightly closed after that, and Sam found his way to anti-anxiety pills that kept him from wanting to drown his sorrows and fear in alcohol induced bliss.

Life was life. Dean was called away to war, only to come back with a mistress in tow, a Russian of all things, named Kasimov and who everyone called Castiel. He defected on October 18, 1975, and moved in with Dean and his wife, Joanna, who seemed more than thrilled to have another pair of hands to help around the house. Lucifer got a promotion the same year, and got his name on the door of the firm where he worked.

And on August 15, 1976, they adopted a child. The morning they picked her up, Sam kissed him especially hard. They named her Ruby Roseanna, a name she hated and loved, and all was well.

And that was how it went.

So, in 2014, in a comfortable bed together, each 84 years old, Lucifer and Sam shared their last kiss, and slipped away.


End file.
